


Hungry

by aupazonne



Category: Fantastic Four
Genre: Biology, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vore, blowjob, did i mention it has vore?, pinning, this fic is weird okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne





	Hungry

The three other members of the Fantastic Four knew Reed had gone too far with an experiment, but they didn’t expect Reed to completely seal himself off them trying to figure the solution alone. 

It’s been three days since. And now Doctor Doom was there with his doombots for world domination. 

“Reeeeeeeeeeed, come on! Don’t you see we’re having troubles managing all Doom’s trash?” Asks Johnny to the door, throwing a wall of fire to five doombots running toward him. 

The flaming boy hears a loud crash in the right corridor and sees Ben tackling four more doombot. 

“SIS! OPEN THE DOOR!” Yells Joahnny. 

“I’M HAVING A SITUATION HEAAAAA!” 

The Invisible Woman body is fling across the corridor to Johnny’s surprise and Doctor Doom slowly walks toward the Human Torch. Storm curses and runs to his sister. Sue is trying to get up, but her head hurts so bad. 

“Fantastic Four! Give up! You are outnumbered and weak!" Orders Doctor Doom. 

‘’Shaddup!’’ Shouts back Ben. 

Susan sees Doom getting a little too near her friend and she lifts her hand on Reed’s door. She breaks the locks of it with her force fields and tries to push down the many joints of it.

‘’Reed! Goddammit!!’’ Shouts Susan. ‘’Get out!! Help us! Victor is going to hurt Ben!!’’

The scientist’s door finally breaks down. Ben and Johnny rushes inside the lab and Sue turns invisible. Doom makes an irritated groan and throws the broken door toward the Thing and Johnny. Sue gets up and sees something blue slithering between the desk. She runs beside Doom and explores the lab trying to find Mister Fantastic. She hears the Latverian and Ben begin to fight.

Susan turns the furniture invisible to find Reed. She stops in her tracks when she notices torn notes and broken glasses. The notes are torn, but they look moist and some have teeth shaped holes. The desks also look like something ate away the metal sides and wood.  
The blond feels a drop of water fall on her forehead, she looks up and feels a warm breath and a pair of oversized teeth.  
The Invisible Woman curses and runs away the other direction, toward Doom. AT least she knows what it is.

She looks back and sees a giant walking toward them. 

‘’Guys! Guys… I think Reed is…!!’’ Begins Sue. 

‘’By my aunt Petunia, let’s get out of there!!’’ Yells Ben. 

Reed, now at least twenty feet high with oversized hands, tries to grab Johnny, but the boy flies away.  
Mister Fantastic’s mouth is over sized, his lips pulling to his ears, baring his wolf teeth and his eyes are fully open, his eyes moving like a chameleon. 

The Thing throws a desk to his best friend in an attempted to stop him, but Reed catches the desk with his teeth and eats it. 

‘’ This is not normal.’’ Whispers Ben to Sue. 

Reed’s attention is caught by a doombot. Mister Fantastic says, more like a happy distorted groan, Victor’s name and grabs the doombot. He looks at it and breaks it in his hand, looking furious. 

Susan looks around for Doom but doesn’t see the king. She feels the blood rushes out her head when Reed bends down to smell in their area. His smile widens even more and he grabs Ben with two fingers. 

‘’SHIT, SUSIE!! REED LET ME DOWN, BUDDY’’. 

Ben struggles against his friend’s hands. They feel like water balloons, he squeezes them and the mass moves. He smells Reed’s metallic breath and grabs his nose when he falls into his mouth. 

‘’Ben!’’ Shouts Susan. 

‘’It’s okay, he’s not biting down, but his tongue is getting around my thigh and I don’t like that!’’.

Susan turns invisible and jumps with her force field to kick Mister Fantastic’s Throat. Richard coughs and spits Ben out.  
Susan grabs Grimm hand and lifts him up. They both run away.

‘’What if he’s stuck like that?’’ Asks Ben. 

‘’We’ll speak to Tony and Hank!’’ Answers Susan. ‘’Where’s Johnny?’’ 

Susan turns them invisible when she sees Reed running after them. Once they disappear from his sight, his body elongates and he looks like a snake, slithering his body everywhere to find them.  
They hear a crash and Doctor Doom jumps from the ceiling, hitting Reed’s head, electrocuting him. Ben and Sue quickly run away, if Doom can put crazy Reed down, it will be easier to treat him. 

They get out the Baxter Building and Johnny joins them. 

‘’What do we do?’’ Asks the Human Torch.

The Baxter Building makes a loud crashes sound and glasses break from three floors.

\------------------------------------------

Doom dodges Reed’s gigantic hands trying to catch him. He never saw Richard so happy to see him.  
Victor uses energy bolt to break the upper floor, it falls loudly on Reed who shrieks of frustration. Mister Fantastic literally eats his way out from crumbles and chases him again.  
The Latverian curses when he trips on Reed’s elongate body part, it quickly twists around his legs to hold him down. Doom sees Reed getting fast to him and opening his mouth, plunging on him.  
Victor curses again when darkness engulfs him. Reed just ate him whole. This so called American scientist will know his rage! He tries to grab Mister Fantastic’s tongue and soft palate, but the tongue pushes him down his throat.  
The villain feels the throat contracting around his armor, and it’s taking damage He hears the joints on his shoulder creaking and dislocating from the pressure. The muscles of the pharynx have amazing strength to be able to bend and break his armor, more than Richard normally have. He smells the putrid metal breath and he still slides down. He has to be sure that his armor is still water tight once he gets in the stomach. 

Doom got eaten by sharks, and they were only a risible time loser, Richards shall be the same. Mister Fantastic will pay for trying to eat him. He smells the acidic fluid and he falls a short moment in a puddle of acid. The muscles of the stomach quickly begin to move around him, pressing him and moving in an uncomfortable position.  
Victor mutters under his breath and tries to move his arm around, to hurt and cuts and shoot lasers if necessary. Woefully, the mucus of the organ he was in is thick and abundant. The king suspected Reed was mentally creating more to suffocate any attempts to get out. 

The Lavterian mutters magic spells, but the right shoulder of his armor breaks open, mucous and acid touch his limb and he must quickly protect his limb before thinking of escaping. He feels a shift, and he’s twisted around. His legs are squeezed and his torso almost makes an 180 degree by the muscles twist.  
Victor grunts and pushes against the mucus covered wall around him, trying to hurt the owner or affect the organ itself. The beep of his armor makes him irritated, even more so than being inside Reed. The beeps get louder when the jointures of his other shoulder and hips begin to weaken. 

The villain quickly tries to use energy beam against the walls, but his attempts are stopped by more pressure against him. He feels the acid against his magic protection. His hands slide against the walls, he can’t grip anything. He’s not going to escape by going down, that’s for sure…

\-------------------------------------------

Reed didn’t plan any of this. Okay, a little bit. He just thought of formula to make internal organ resistant to possible poison and chemicals. SHIELD would benefit from this, and many more heroes. But as every scientist, he had to test it. He ran out of mice since Johnny used them to nourish Peter’s pet snake. He had himself. What could go wrong? His serum usually lasted a day. 

Once Mister Fantastic ingested the serum, he felt incredible hunger. He ate very last crumbles of food in his office. Then he began to test if he could eat wood and digest it. It felt so good to bite chunks of wood and papers.  
However, Richards had to come face to the truth. He was unable to keep his usual form, looking more like a horror movie and he could not stop being hungry. 

Once the door opened, Ben looked so good. His best friend would feel fantastic on his teeth and tongue, but he wouldn’t taste good. Gravel isn’t good. Susan could make an adequate meal. He could bring her back. Somehow. He always manages.  
Reed saw Doom and of course, it had to be him. He always, always wanted to taste him, since university. Not the same tasting, but it would be the same. However, he was deceived by a doombot. He wouldn’t’ let Victor escape. 

Reed was clawing the ground, only his hunger dictating his attack. He didn’t feel pain from any exterior attack from the Latverian. He was so focused, he could smell the faint sweat and incense of the king, almost like cinnamon. Doom was so short compared to him he could literally eat him with a spoon.  
And once he feels Victor in his mouth, he was drooling. His hunger went up through the roof and after turning the villain in his mouth a couple of time, he swallowed the king. He felt him fight, he feels him fight for his freedom. He tightens his legs together, feeling hot in his crotch. He’s not going to get out, not yet…

Reed puts his hand on his mouth when he feels a burn inside him. Victor must surely use energy base attack. He resists it in his form. After three days of just thinking of eating, he’s finally thinking this was not a good idea. 

Mister Fantastic tries to get his composure back, but it hurts. Doom is struggling hard, and he feels it. It gives him another hot wave in his crotch. He should… let him out. It feels good to have something inside his stomach, especially knowing it’s Victor. 

\---------------------------------------------

Victor sighs of relief when the muscle stops crushing him. He tries to turn around so he can crawl up Reed’s stomach. However, the mucus makes him slide in his attempt. He slides past the pyloric sphincter and quickly grips the ampulla of Vater to stops his slides and curses. His legs are in the stomach and the acid is still grudging on his armor. The squishy walls and the slickness make echoes in the separated walls. The air is too heavy, the king begins to be very uneasy in this narrow space. 

Suddenly, the walls push on his shoulders, pushes him up back in the acid. The stomach distant itself and Victor can freely move. He turns back and quickly grabs the flesh of the oesophageal sphincter. He jumps up and he feels the peristalsis, inverse peristalsis, pushing him up. 

Doctor Doom groans when he’s finally in the mouth, feeling fresh air. He ungracefully falls on the ground from at least ten feet in a puddle of saliva and gooey fluids. He hears his armor breaks some more. He sees the numerous crater created by the acid on his armor. Of course, his cape and tunic were gone. 

Reed takes a good breath. He feels empty again, he wants to eat, but he first note his gastric acid have must have a drop a lot on the pH scale to damage Doom like this. And secondly, he notes his erection is still present.  
Mister Fantastic manages to get back to normal size, finally, the effect of the serum dissipating. It must have clung to his stomach and Victor must have most of the serum on him now. The rest is getting in his intestine, being absorbed and that’s why he’s still hungry. 

“You … cretin!” Mutters Doom, sitting. 

Victor smelled like Cooper, humid copper. But Reed smelled the cinnamon, and he was salivating again. While the king trying to remove some slick of him to repair his gauntlet, Reed walks on all four to get near. 

“There’s nothing to repair without instruments.” Comments Mister Fantastic. 

“And thanks to you and your stupidity.” Retorts Victor. 

Suddenly the Latverian glares at hero to be so near. Mister Fantastic feels dizzy and quickly removes the unstable plates of armor from his nemesis. The villain shouts something, but he quickly wraps his arm around Victor’s.

“How will your so called friend react when they know your cannibalism tendencies!?” Begins Victor. ”Do it and I’ll use you as an ingredient to call a demon that will eat your ashes for thousands of year”. 

Reed bites his lower lips and he licks a stripe of skin on the Latverian’s abdomen. The salt of the sweat makes him gluttonous. He nibbles the skin before getting down. Victor squirms and swears under his breath.  
Richards removes the pelvic plate and swallows Doom’s cock. The king groans loudly. Mister Fantastic breath gets heavier. The weight on his tongue is perfect and slides his teeth on the length when he lifts his head. He sucks the head, licking every drop of precum. He begins to bob his head hungrily, saliva running on his chin.  
The hero has not touched his cock, but his erection demands attention. He squeezes his legs, groaning at the slight touch. He deepthroats Victor and feels the king’s legs twitch. He slides out and licks the vein before putting the head back in his mouth, missing the fullness.  
Reed feels the villain tense, trying to hide a groan and swallow him whole again, swallowing Doom’s climax. The warmness in his throat makes his erection twitch. He licks the head to get every last drop and the Latverian’s shy moan makes him come inside his costume, untouched. 

Reed is still aroused and slightly hungry, but nothing a protein bar or a chili couldn’t handle. Doom, however, looks wrecked and speechless for once.


End file.
